My Little Heaven
by yuna the ninja cat
Summary: Just like a whispering winds that cease in motion. Like a rapid ray that crushed this land of hatred. I found springs of Love smeared inside my thirst. I've been waiting.. Waiting for you. *NaruGaa* Sit back and enjoy the ride
1. My Little Heaven 1

Hello everyone~ first of all, my name is Yuna. When I'm having a free time, I'm thinking of writing some fanfics, my grammar isn't that good. I'm sorry if there's a grammar fail^^ I also do drawings but drawing and writing are a different story.. In my opinion, drawing is absorbing much energies than writing since I can write almost anywhere. Currently I'm in love with NaruGaa, so here goes, narugaa's fanfic i tried to make a fanfic that contain simple words, so you guys will be easily understands the story. (:

WARNING : Boy X Boy, OOC, typos everywhere, noob author detected

**Disclaimer** : i do not own Naruto, Gaara, and other characters inside this fic. They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto the stories became slightly random, bear with it~

Alright! Let's just get started! And i do appreciate reviews ^^ thank you, and enjoy ~

* * *

My Little Heaven

**" Meet You, Feel You. "**

* * *

This story.. Started in this morning.

When the sky is blue, when the sun shines brightly.

The day without war.. Without tears.. Everything feels so calm, lively. From out of the window, we can hear the little children's voices, playing some games. The tea's scent, surrounding his house.

Welcome to Konoha.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He has yellow hair, sky-blue eyes, and sun-tanned skin color. He's clumsy, forgetful, stubborn and many other bad personalities, but.. Deep inside his heart, he's mature and caring for others. Naruto woke up from his deep sleep, he glanced into his room.

" Hng.. Morning already huh? i still want to sleep, urgh.. "

And then, the sudden knock from the outer door surprised him.

" Excuse me. "

The yellow hair seemed like recognize the voice, but he can't really remember. He gets up from his futon and walked like a zombie to the door. " Wait, wait, I'm coming. "

Naruto shocked when he saw the raccoon greenish eyes with red hair color form in front of his sky-blue eyes. It's not because he scared or something, it's just has been year since his last meeting with...

" Gaara? " Said Naruto.

" Naruto, it has been some times.. i came to Konoha for mission's purpose. i though that it will be nice if i come to your house. " The red head smiled faintly. " i.. I'm sorry if i didnt drop any messages for you, and for konoha friends.. My last mission was, kinda hard. " He continued.

" Nah, don't worry about it. Tsunade-san told me that you guys are doing tough missions for year, and.. Well I'm glad that you're okay, Gaara. Say, you've grown "

Naruto stopped his sentences, and stares into the raccoon boy at the moment. Then he mumbled inside his mind.

' He did grew.. i mean.. Not like the other guys, who grew so manly with those extreme six packs, huge triceps, biceps, whatsoever. This Gaara that i get to know.. i really don't know if I'm allowed to say this as a MAN, but he's cute. He's more cuter now. Really. His ultra-pale skin stays the same, but it makes him more cuter though.. His hair is a little bit long, his eyes? Still looked like raccoon's eyes, or, panda eyes. His cracked smile, it's really so-him.. His body is not too big, not too tall, not too small.. It's more like he's having a girl's body but with a guy's souls in it. Weird. He's not that scary as before. His cold atmosphere is kinda faded around him. I wonder if he's just sick or anything. '

" Yes, that's right. Now i can relax a bit. " The red head smiled again. " Because the another companions are helping me with missions. i even got 2 free days starting from today. That's why I'm coming here first. "

That stupid blonde is still staring without noticing that the red head is already finished his sentences.

" ... Naruto? Are you, alright? I mean, stop staring like that.. It gives me creeps. " raccoon laughed as Naruto shakes his head left and right knowing he was staring like maniac awhile ago. The yellow head trying to get his focus on again, so then he continued...

" Huh?! Yes of course I'm alright! I just woke up from sleep so.. He-he, I'm a little 'out of souls' right now. Oh yes, wanna go inside? "

" Hm? Sure. " The red head replied shortly while smiling once again.

They two walked into the house, Naruto is now preparing the seat for Gaara. The raccoon staring into the room with curious eyes.

" I knooow i know my house's a mess, but don't stare like this is some kind of exploded cemetery or something "

Gaara laughed " Haha, no, no, i didn't mean it, really. It's just, your house stayed the same.. Messy, it's so you, Naruto. I would be shock if I found this place neat. "

The sentences coming from Gaara kinda making the nine-tailed boy blush.

" I know right? Even Sakura and Sasuke sometimes help me clean the house but tomorrow.. The house back to normal, i mess too much huh "

" It's okay since this is your house. Just don't mess with another girl's feelings " Gaara gave a sarcastic smirk.

" W-wha? Of course no.. I'm not like that "

He replied, while pouring a hot tea to the small cup for Gaara. Camomile tea, the blonde's favorite.

" Really? Say, have you getting into relationship with Sakura or Hinata? Or Sakura already fallen for Sasuke? Oh, thanks for the tea. "

The conversation grows, as both of them laughing at each other. Maybe, Naruto is kinda missing talking like this to Gaara. He never had a chance. They both are just too busy. Missions.. And personal stuffs.

" You're very welcome. Sakura? Nah.. I'm currently tired of love-stories. Woman are scary, yknow " Naruto replied with a sigh while looking away from Gaara.

" Oh, i know. Maybe you're falling for me? "

* _**BLAARR**_ * It's like a thousand meteors and storms are coming to Naru's house, swarming and eating all the stuffs inside including him. What just he heard? Wha?!

" ... Gaara, who made you into something like this?! That Kankuro guy taught you all bad things, didn't he? "

Naruto yelled and now his eyes met the raccoon's.

" I'm just kidding. "

" Psh.. Seriously that's not a joke. You're going to give another people wrong meaning. "

" Gomen, Naru-kun. I kinda miss talking like this. You're the one who i can joke with anyway.. The Sunagakure people are too strict. One lame joke and i will be thrown away. "

" That kind of people huh.. Well i can see that. You can come over my place though. You're always welcome "

" Thanks Naru.. "

The raccoon's drink some of the tea and put the cup gently on the table again.. He smiled, then looked away out the window. The breezes blowed into the room alongside with the sun that now sparks on Gaara's hair. Causing his eyes to close a bit. He's still making that broken smile, Naru can't help it but staring into him once again.

" **_Damn_** " he mumbled in his mind.

' _When did he become such beautiful man? He's a man, but he got this beautiful side along him now.. Oh shit, no. What am i thiking?_ ' He growled..

" i really enjoy the view here. Konoha.. " The words cracked Naru's mind, waking him up from his wild thoughts.

Naru's going to reply, but when he's opening his mouth to comment, a sudden knocks appeared outside door. Both of them are looking at the door with questioning face.

" Gaara-sama " said someone from outside door. Calling Gaara.. Maybe his subordinates.

" Yes? "

" The elder calling for you, Gaara-sama. We will held an emergency meeting. "

" Oh.. I'll be there, wait. "

The red head gets up from the seat and going to apologize Naruto..

He sighed " Sorry Naru.. Guess i have to leave at the moment again. i will come again, soon. "

He bowed, and gave that cute smiles again..

" Okay, it's alright. Have fun out there Gaara-san "

Naru walked Gaara to the door, and waved goodbye. So then the red head disappeared as he walked further with his subordinates. One thing that changed from him. His smile. He smiles more now.. And those smiles, are beautiful.. His face really used to be emotionless. We barely knows what he was thinking or feeling a long time ago. But now he could share those emotions with us without any barrier..

Naru still thinking about how come Gaara had become such a.. Cute guy. But he realize that he can't fall for a man. Because he's a man.. It will make controversy around town.. Both leaf and sand villages.

" Oiii 'sup. " suddenly Naruto screamed like he was seeing a ghost because of the shock that pineapple's head made.

" What the hell, Shikamaru. Damn, you came from nowhere, don't shock me like that " he sighed, slamming his handpalm on his forehead.

" Hahaha, well, a nine-tailed ninja has lost his power of sense i see? Well-well. i see that you were staring to Gaara awhile ago if not mistaken? " Shikamaru blasted in laugh and Naruto can't help to cover himself, but blushing like a steamed crab.

" Wha?! Geez, I'm not. I'm just looking somewhere near his position, oh-oh! i were staring at Ichiraku Ramen! "

He tried to shift the conversation, oh, but..

" Nice try Naru, Ichiraku is on that way. " he pointed to the Naruto's opposite side. On his back. He sighed, and grin a little.

" Let me admit, i haven't talked to him though. He didn't see me either. I just passed through and i saw him with his subordinates. Right? When did he become so cute? If he were a girl, I'll definitely date him, you know. "

" Uh.. You're right.. He's a lot more cuter now. What his age again? " The blue eyes asked curiously.

" Hmmm.. 17 if i recall. Oh well, if you're not going to get him, i will. Hahahaha. Off i go, to Tsunade's place reporting some missions. Bye Naru. "

Shikamaru jumped to the roofs, and disappeared like a winds.. He's so fast now. Geez.

And! What's with this commotion about? Me? With Gaara? No-no that's just so out of the border line. I have to get my sanity back.

He shook his head again and trying to breath normally.. Then a piece of paper suddenly flew into his direction.

As he can see the paper is stuck together with a.. Sands. Which brought the paper over his place. He picked up the paper and read the words on it. The written looks neat and there's a sign ... ' Gaara ' wait, what?

" Naru, can you come over my place on 6PM.

My address is Leaf 668 block J. Thanks. If you can't, leave this letter be. "

" Hrrrrrrrrr... " Naru growled. " This ' if you can't, leave this letter be ' really makes me cannot reject. That raccoon boy. Tsk tsk. "

So he decided to come over Gaara's place on 6PM.

He didn't know why the red head inviting him so suddenly. Well, let's just see soon enough. He spent his time on Tsunade's place, the Hokage building together with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. They were unexpectedly talked about Gaara too. This drove Naruto nuts.. Just like Shikamaru, the first comment that ran from each other mouths are _**" He's cute "**_. As the time flies, Naru realized that it's almost 5PM, he asked for permit and went home then get some shower quickly. Brushed his hairs, then rushed to Gaara's place. He lost a bit, and asking around town, Then.. He finally found his house. So, this is where Gaara will live while he's in Konoha. The house is not too big nor too small. Seems convenient. Just like the other ordinary houses around Konoha.. He's a Kazekage, but he's so humble.. Who would think that this house belongs to Gaara-sama?

*knock knock*

No replies

*knock* " Gaara, it's me Naru. "

Still no replies..

*knock knock knock*

... Still, no replies

" Hey, Gaara? " He tried to open the door, the door isn't fully shut. He can open it. He walked in " hey, I'm coming in. "

" ... What the fuck?! " The blonde paralyzed in shock and almost out of breath seeing Gaara is now lying on the floor with some bloods bleeding on his back. Well not much but it's still, bloody. And Gaara looks like he's covered in so much pain. The blue-eyes rushed to where Gaara's lying, and gently lift his body.. Placing the raccoon's head on his right palm, and holding his body around his left arm.

" Hey, Gaara, what the hell is happening? Can you hear me? " He shook the raccoon boy a little to wake him up..

" ... To, Naruto.. "

" H-hey! What's going on now? What happened to you!? "

He's panicking now and rotating his vision trying to grab some medicines available around his house. Naru undress his jacket and place it around Gaara's back, cleaning the bloods over him.

" .. Can, you.. Take me, to.. My.. Room.. There's.. A, medicine.. On.. My table.. Nggh.. Please.. "

" i can't get up.. i can't use my cakra to control my sands, also... Khh.. "

He continued.

It looks like Gaara's enduring pains.. His eyes are a little bit red. And he can't control his breaths.. His face becomes more pale than usual. His body is not that warm.. Most likely, cold. With this kind of condition, Naru gently lift his body and rushed into raccoon's room. He's using his instinct of course because he don't know where the hell is his bedroom. Oh shit, wrong, this one is bathroom. Okay, he finally found the bedroom. Lying Gaara on his bed, the jacket is still there. To prevent the bloods running to the bed's cover..

" This one right Gaara? " The blue-eyes asked if the medicine he picked up was right.

" Hngg.. The , red one.. Not that.. " Gaara replied, he's still speaking in low voice.. Almost like whispering. Naru didn't know how long he had been lying on the floor like that.. He didnt know what's going on to him. He was perfectly fine this morning.

" Okay, this one, it's like a liquid.. So, i drink this up to you..? Where's the spoon? Kitchen? " Naruto's panicking and his words become a mess at the same time. The red head opened his eyes, and look trough the blue-eyes.. Naruto blush a bit because of his cuteness. No! It's not the time for admiring the red head's face. Naru grumbled over his thoughts again.

" ... Here, help me sit. "

" Uh, okay..? S-sorry "

Naruto softly lift the tiny body the raccoon. He's so weak right now, making him want to protect him as much as he can.. Gaara making some painful voices again and again, which Naru can't stand it.. Hearing another people's pains.. The raccoon's now in sitting position. His body is shaking, trembling, Naru can almost hear his heavy breaths.. Coming in, and out, uncontrolled. He's sweating all over, but he's glad that the bloods are not coming again.

Gaara tried to speak, hardly.. " Now, uh.. Help me, undress my shirt.. "

W-w-w-w-whaaa?! Why so suddenly oh mother father. He just asked me what? Undress him? The hell is going on now. But he can't fight over his feelings right now seeing his best-friend enduring so much pains. He just can do whatever Gaara order right now..

" I.. Don't know what's going on, but, alright.. Bear with this a little while longer, Gaara.. "

The red head just nod weakly. He closed his eyes. And let the yellow-head open his buttons one by one.. Naru can see that the red-head is blushing a bit. His face.. From pale, to a little red. The raccoon tried to hide his face. He looked into another direction while Naruto still working on it. Naru can't stand this view anymore, he can't believe what he's doing right now on the earth. If anyone else seeing this, they might think that Naru is doing this SM thing to Gaara. He will be jailed. No, joke.

The shirt is now lifted already. And, _**damn**_.. Naru feels like he's the one who should get hospitality because his nose is going to blast with bloods real soon. Seeing the kazekage's flawless body.. But soon as his wild imagination kill him, the red head starts to speak again. Whispering, in embarrassment.

" Look , at.. My, back.. The wounds.. Help me, smear it, with that.. Medicine.. And, thank you.. "

The red head is still closing his eyes. His face is really red. He's placing his handpalms over his face to hide the shyness. Naru knows that he's super embarrassed right now. Letting Naru see his whole upper body, just two of them. Nobody else.. Naruto nodded in agreement.. He opened the tub of medicine and going to rub it on the red-head's back.. So this what makes the raccoon hurting like hell. The wounds, are pretty big, it's like a claw-shaped wounds, and there's some purple-like liquid dripping all over..Almost like a poison. He started to rub, slowly, and gently.

" ... Hurts... "

" S..sorry.. Please endure.. Gaara, this will be quick.. "

Deep in his heart he can't resist seeing someone drenches in pain.. It's giving the same pain to Naru.. But he got to do something for Gaara.. Like real fast.

He don't know if it's reflect or else, Gaara suddenly grab Naru's left arm. He looked like hes's fighting the pains.. His eyes.. Are still closed. He's shaking even more. More likely he's going to cry but he control his emotions. Not wanting to make his friend, the yellow-head to worry more.

" ….Ngh "

" W-wait Gaara, it's almost done. "

' _Okay Naru, what should you do, you have to comfort this raccoon while lubricating the medicines_. ' He's mumbled in his thoughts, again.

The left arm that Gaara's grabbing on, now placed over Gaara's head, pats him a little.. Then turn into his shoulders.. Then going down to the raccoon's hand.. " It's okay.. You're gonna be okay. " The blue-eyes smiled while still holding the raccoon's hand.

The red head seems not complaining about this.. But he holds back the blue-eyes's hand.

Now, the medicines should work.. Naru waited for the medicines to dry up, waving his right hand up and down hoping for the medicines to dry soon. Finally, he think that the cure works now. Gaara's not longer shaking, trembling, and his sweats are decreasing also..

He opened his eyes. His eyes are extremely red.. He's, crying back then, but he hid the tears. Oh well his nose is red also. There's no doubt that he's not crying. He's acting, tough..

Naru wants to ask what happened to the red-head's back.. But he recall that Gaara is unable to talk much right now.. He put the raccoon lying on the bed again..

" ... Rest, Gaara. "

" Here's.. Your, jacket.. Thank you.. "

Naru shook his head left and right. He just smiled.

Then slowly cover the raccoon's body with his jacket.

" You can return it anytime. Now please rest. "

Gaara nodded.. He tried to smile. Then close his eyes.. And fell asleep real fast. He must be tired from fighting the pain. Even the kazekage could suffer like this. One thing that Naru is thinking right now is.. That wound, was not made today. Or, maybe when Gaara was off on his mission, he got this scars..? But who? And, why? And, how come, aren't there anybody knows about this..? Or he's trying to hide the pains all by himself? Those thoughts are running around the blue-eyes head. Tired of thinking, he decided to wait until tomorrow morning just to make sure the raccoon's wounds wont open up again. He drag some chair inside raccoon's room silently and placed it next to Gaara's bed. The blue-eyes sleeps there..

" Get well soon.. "


	2. My Little Heaven 2

**_CATLOUNGE_**

Alright, hello people :D I'm going to continue this fanfic! I'm in Bali-Indonesia right now, while waiting for the bus i tend to write. :D

Enough for the introduction, let's just start!

**WARNING** : boy x boy, if don't like, press 'back'.

Tsundere Gaara became OOC.

I made up some stories, because I'm the author! Sooo, don't be mad and bear with it! :)

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto, i just play with the character :D~

* * *

My Little Heaven

**' Ended With E, Yes, a Promise '**

* * *

Birds are starting to sing their melodies. The sun is glowing bright on the sky. Breezes are rushing in.. Rushing out.. The blue-eyes woke up from his sleep when his head touched by some soft vibrates.. He could hear someone's calling his name. Like a wind.. That whispers.. Cracked and fragile.

" Good morning. "

It seemed that the raccoon woke up earlier. He's sitting on his bed, writing some papers, maybe for sunagakure's work.. Because he's Kazekage afterall.

" ... Gaara? Why you up so early? Have your wounds recovered? Anywhere hurts? "

Gaara closed his book. Then turned his face to Naru.

" I'm alright, see, I'm working on my works just fine. Oh, and I'm sorry I'm making you stayed here.. You don't have to watch over me all night, Naru. "

" No worries! Besides i would not be able to sleep if i went home. I'm worried if your wounds are open up again. You might.. Uh.. "

Gaara keeps on silence while looking at Naru. Curious about his next sentence. But Naru stopped. Looking down to his tights with embarrassment.

" N-nevermind! Anyway! You have to rest more, today is your second free day right? " Naru asked with panic voice, trying to change the subject.

" Well.. Yes this is my another free day. About yesterday.. "

" Yes? "

" I'm going to ask you to give gifts for all friends in Konoha. I'm afraid i don't have time to visit them all. Sorry i fell sick yesterday.. "

The raccoon apologizes..

" Don't say sorry you're not wrong a bit.

About the gifts, let me handle them. Just tell me where are the gifts. Okay?

Anyway.. Gaara. What is that wound? Where did you get it.. "

Finally Naru could ask Gaara about this. This problem kinda bug him since yesterday.

" Oh.. Didn't i tell you about this, did i? Actually.. Do you know about Sasori in any case? " The raccoon continued.

" Sasori..? Yes, one of Akatsuki member right? What's with him? "

Suddenly Naru recalled that Sasori has incredible poison claw skills within him. He can control poisonous dolls together with weapons perfectly. His dolls can even burst poison breath.. So, does this means..

" Does this means Sasori is the one who made you like this? " Naruto assumed.

The red head nodded. He looked down to his hands above his tights.

" Yes. " He sighed heavily.

" Actually.. My last mission is to clean Sasori's crime together with himself. It was hard since he teamed up with another member of Akatsuki. I didnt last a chance, and he broke my absolute defense then gave me this gift on my back.. I don't want to get myself killed of course that's way too risky. I was tend to escape anyhow seeing that the situation is not right anymore. But, well.. My another two subordinates are.. Passed away. They didn't make it.. The wounds, It's still poisonous, i haven't told any of Sunagakure people about this.. "

Naruto listens carefully to raccoon's story, he's making some serious face when listening, so then the red head continues.. " I.. Tried to make the antidote myself, i don't want to make other people worry about me, that's why... " Gaara haven't complete his sentences, with eager Naru semi-yelled to the red head.

" Stupid! "

Gaara's shocking, he turn his face to Naru again with questioning gesture.

" Why didn't you tell the medicine ninja? Why didn't you tell your friends?

Why.. Why didn't you tell me?! "

" I ... " Gaara's freezing he can barely answer the questions that storming to him.

" Gaara. Listen. "

Naru shook his head trying to calm down. He placed his left hand on the red head's shoulders.

" You're not alone. With you're not telling anyone, we might be worried even more. Just like yesterday. I was shock like i was looking at some ghost that died then resurrected again and died again and resurrected again. "

" I.. I'm sorry, Naruto.. I'm just.. "

" Now, can you promise me one thing? "

" ... Yes? "

" If anything happens to you. Please, at least tell me.. "

For a moment their eyes are meeting like 5 or 7 seconds. Both of them completely out of words. The red head making a guilty face while naruto looks so serious about this.

Gaara's biting his lips while looking down once again. His eyes are like watery.. He's still grabbing on pen and papers that he were working on minutes ago.

" Gaara? " The yellow head waves his hand around raccoon's face to make sure he's not spacing out or something.

" ... Yes, Naru. i promise. "

Gaara nodded in agreement. He throw a smile toward Naru. The yellow head seemed happy about Gaara's answer. Naru smiled back and patted the raccoon's head once.

" Good, just send me notes like you sent me yesterday. Remember? The one that stacked together with sands. "

Gaara nodded again. " I will, don't worry. "

" Such a goooood boy. Now now the lord Kazekage of Sunagakure have to eat. Because you have been a good boy i will treat you. Just tell me what do you want to eat, Gaara-sama "

The atmosphere changed again. They laughed together like before. They made a promise that will never breaks.. Gaara is kinda relief that from now on he can rely on someone. He don't feel.. So alone. _They shared same past, same memories, same pains though_..

" Don't call me by 'sama'. It's way too formal.. I don't like it when it comes from you. " The raccoon looked annoyed. But his annoyed face makes Naru wants to tease him more.

" Why Gaara-sama? i have to be polite or else the elders will... "

" Naruto! Stop it! " Gaara launched the pen and papers attack toward the yellow head. But somehow Naru escaped the throwings. They both laughed again. Naru just made his morning become something, different. The feelings that aren't exist before, now seems so real. What does it's called again? The living Heaven.. Naru is happy, he could take care of his best-friend like this, no. Not just a 'best-friend'.. Somehow, deep inside his thoughts, he demand for more.. He wants _**more** _from just a friend.. But he still has to figure his own feelings. Is it, the feelings of caring for someone dear or.. Is it Love.

" Aaah alriiight! i will buy you some foods. "

" I will go with you. " Gaara insisted on going, he's about jumping off from his bed but the yellow head rapidly stop the raccoon.

" Nope, you can't. Lie down, rest, i will take care of you today. "

" But.. "

" No '_but_', okay? Please? " The yellow head giving away some winks like a little puppy so Gaara would listen to him.

" Alright, alright, i will wait here while working on my papers. "

" And! After eat you will come over Tsunade's place with me to check on your wounds. "

" Um.. Alright Naru. " The red head nodded and waves to Naru as he's walking to the door.

So then the yellow head went off and buy something for Gaara to eat.

_' **Promise is a promise. And i will never break promises i made..** '_

Naruto went out buying some foods. After some times, he came back.

***knock***

" Gaara I'm coming in! " Naruto rushed in before the red head says any 'Yes' after he bought some foods from the outside.

" W-wait, Naru! "

Too late.. Naru just petrified from what he saw. The little red head was busily undress himself and trying to clean the blood marks around his body. Leaving Naru's jaws dropped around 1 meter.

The raccoon used some tissues together with water that he found next to his bed on the tiny desk. Naru can see that some of the worn tissues are scattered down from the bed to the floor.

" ... I said, wait. " Gaara grabs Naru's jacket that the nine-tailed boy left for him yesterday to stop the bloods from reaching the bed, then Gaara covers it around his torso and tight, his face a little red.. Because Naru shouldn't see him half naked like this.

" S-s-s-sorrryyy! " Naru rushed out and slammed the door panicky. " Shittt i should've ask before going in like that " he mumbled inside his mind again. Naru sat down behind the door.. Waiting for the red head to be done.

" Gaara. " He asked;

" Yes? " Seems the red head is still busy cleaning up the mess on his body.

" Can you do it yourself? Want me to help? "

" No, no.. It's okay, i can do it myself. " He replied shortly and Naru just gave him ' ok '. After several minutes, Gaara said that he's finished. He open the door for Naru that is still sitting down behind the door. Of course with that kind of condition the bloods mark are not perfectly cleaned.

" I'm done. "

" Uh uh about earlier, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be pervert or something! " Naru immediately stands up and apologize to Gaara.

" It's okay, come in "

Naru and Gaara walked inside the red head's bedroom again. Naru placed the breakfast on the raccoon's table beside his bed. Naru sitting again on the chair he used to sleep yesterday. Gaara just realized that he hasn't return Naru's jacket.. But the jacket is still covered in bloods.

" i will wash this first.. "

" It's okay! Don't worry about that. "

" But.. It's dirty.. "

" Nah, don't mention it. Oh i know! "

Gaara tilted his head.

" Ng? " Gaara asked.

Naru grin a little. " i will let you wash the jacket but fiiirrrst... "

" Y-yes? "

" Wear that jacket first i wanna know what it looks like on you, ok? "

Gaara has high responsibility there's no way he would return the jacket that is still dirty. That's why he agreed on that deal. So then he slowly wear the jacket.. It's obvious that Naru's body is bigger than him.. It makes the jacket is kinda loose on Gaara. It's more like.. Gaara is using a pajamas right now. Naru can't help it but laugh because of the red-head cuteness.

" W-what? " Gaara is now drowning in embarrassment. His face is burning red.

" Hahaha nooo it's just, you're so cute inside that jacket. "

" Don't tease me like that! "

Now the redhead is yelling like a perfect tsundere causing the blonde to laugh more hard.

" Okay, okay, i will stop, *srnk* "

" Naru..! "

" Okay! i really stop right now! "

The Kazekage sighed as he pull off the jacket. Naru smiling a bit seeing this fearful Kazekage is so cute. Nobody knows this side of Gaara..

" What. Don't tell me you're going to laugh after grinning like that. "

It seems that Gaara is going to mad so Naru stopped his annoying smile and grins. For both village's sake. He wouldnt want Gaara to explode and gone berserk here.

Naruto shoved inside the food bag and hand it to the raccoon.

" Here, after you eat we will go to Tsunade's. "

" You have to shower first.. And , me too. The blood scent is sticking with me even until now.. " Suggested Gaara.

The blonde agreed. " Alright, but.. "

" The bathroom is next to this room " said Gaara while pointing to the left side like he's already known what the blonde will ask.

" Then i will go shower and you, take the breakfast and finish em all! "

The blonde walked out of the room, but he entered again after 3 seconds.

" Um " he grinned. " Towels.. "

" Oh right, here. " Gaara tried to stand up from his bed yet his body is still fragile.. The poisons must be kind of deadly this really need a quick treatment from Tsunade-san.

" Wait Gaara i can take it myself. Just tell me where is it. " Naru tried to stop Gaara from getting up. The redhead just nodded and pointed at his closet near the right window. The blonde opened the closet and he found some of the Kazekage's outfit hanging together with another of his outfits. Like the one he usually wore, the red one with white scarf. The things inside his closet is so neat, and the rooms itself are neat too.. He wondered if Gaara is the one who make up the room of his subordinates does this. He saved the question for later and going to grab the towels. One for him and one for Gaara of course. So the redhead can save his movement energies for later recalling he's not in condition to move accordingly.

" Okay i found it. Off to bathroom~ " said the blonde.

After several minutes, maybe 5 or 7, Naru walked out from the bathroom topless and only his pants are on. He walked straight to Gaara's room. He's still rubbing the towel around his head to make the hair more dry. He opened the door of Gaara's bedroom, he found that the redhead is already eaten but there's some of the food that's left behind. He only ate half of the food. Before the blonde happened to ask why he only ate half from the food, Naru surprised because Gaara's face turned really red and his eyes are widen from the moment Naru entered the room.

Okay.. So, Naru is older now he builded his body also when he were training with pervy sage Jiraiya. All those hard training really made his body especially stomach, arms and chest became muscular. His sixpacks now are shown perfectly also. Not like before.

" Gaara? "

The raccoon's face is still red he couldn't find anything to hide his steamed crabby face.

" Why my lord Kazekage? Are you catching a cold this time? " Naru walked closer to raccoon's bed causing the redhead to gasp a little while his body jumped from the bed because of the shock.

Naru's hand is coming closer to reach the raccoon's head.. Gaara can't do nothing but close his eyes.

" Oow! " Gaara growled.

" Hahaha sorry Gaara you're so cute when your face is red like that. "

" You don't have to pinch my cheeks! "

" i can't help it. "

" Urghhh Naru "

Naru blasted in laugh again and he's starting to wear his shirt. Gaara still staring on the blonde's body. It's not like that Gaara doesn't has any muscles or else.. His body is small from the beginning most likely like a girl's body but his powers.. You don't want to know how it feels. His appearance may be cute but when he's mad... It's better to run for your fucking life.

" Here Naru i left some of the foods for you. You haven't eaten since morning. So.. "

" Huh? I'm alright I'm not starving at all. You're the one who have to eat many because you're sick right now. "

" No Naru, it's enough. Please take it.. "

Gaara insisted while giving puppy eyes look.. Like hell the blonde can't take the cuteness overkill so he agreed. He ate the half of the food. Gaara smiled in satisfaction because Naru obey his command.

" Alright Gaara you want to go to shower, are you sure? Your body is still weak, and yet.. "

" I'm alright. "

" Okay.. " Gaara tried to stand once again and he's about to fall for real this time. Rapidly Naru grab the Kazekage's waist with his arms preventing him to fall down to the floor.

" See, you're in no condition to do anything. "

" But Naru.. I can't go to Tsunade's place like this.. I mean, bloods are everywhere and.. "

" Erm.. Let me clean them up for you then. "

" Ehhh?! " Gaara widen his eyes once again, freezing in shyness because of Naru's previous sentence.

" Off to bathroom we go! " Naru hold onto Gaara's body like a just married couple, bridal style and run to the bathroom.

" Take them off. "

" Whaaa?! "

" Don't worry, and hurry I'm afraid Tsunade san will gone somewhere if we're not there as soon as possible. Or should i take them off for you? "

" Wait Naru, waiiit.. i will take them off but not the pants okay? Just.. Clean the mess on my back. And, do it gently because i still can feel the pains lurking on it... "

Gaara closed his eyes and tried to collect his breaths. He used to bath together with Naru when he was kid but now.. The situaton is kinda different..

" Okay, here i go. "

The blonde unbutton the shirt of Gaara and gently pull the shirt off from his body. He could see the wounds are still there, with a medicine's marks all over the back creating some kind of mess mixed with dried bloods.. Seemed that Gaara's previous action when he were cleaning the bloods by himself is pretty useless. Naru picked up a little towel and water it with warm waters from shower. He's cleaning the dirty spots on Gaara's back carefully and slowly. Gaara didn't give any comments, only closing his eyes in silence.

" Hurts? " Naru asked shortly.

" No.. " The redhead's heart is racing uncontrolled, pounding and pounding. Bloods are boiling to his face. It's like he's ready to burst anytime because of Naru's soft touches all over his body.

" Good.. " Naru continued his task cleaning the Kazekage's body. Not only the back but the blonde cleaned the other parts of the raccoon like hands, arms, shoulders.. Moving from the other places, Naru moved his position in front of Gaara. Now he's going to clean the Kazekage's face. Using the Clean towel he rubbed redhead's face. With innocent eyes Gaara only could stare to Naru's face.. Naru just fell silent while continuing his work. He didn't realize that the readhead stares on him. So then his eyes met the raccon's knowing that he were staring. Naru just smiled a little..

" Cute. "

" What?! " Gaara gasped a little and turned his face to left, Naru's hand is still there. Palmed over Gaara's cheek. The blonde laughed a little because of his reaction.

" You're cute, Gaara. "

Said Naruto once again to make his last sentence more clear.

" I'm.. Not.. " He blushed even more than before.

" You are.

Especially when your face burned red like that. " He added.

Finished teasing the Kazekage, Naru went washed the towels and grabbed the new towel that he brought earlier. Wrapped it around Gaara's upper body and helped him stand.

" Okay, we're finished. We'll go to the bedroom to get you dressed. "

Gaara just nodded in agreement.

Both of them returned to bedroom, Naru let the redhead sit on the bed while the blonde took out new shirts for Gaara to wear. Of course this time Naru will be the one who baby-sit the redhead again, wearing the shirt on Gaara since the redhead can't do it himself at the moment. Naru asked if he should help Gaara to wear the pants but the redhead just shook his head and insisted on wear it himself. Naru agreed and turned his body somewhere else.

" A-ah. "

With rapid move Naru turned around and found that the raccoon is going to fall again. Now it's over countless time already. There's no other time Naru will let Gaara do anything alone.

Naru sighed " Don't be shy, see. You're going to collapse every time you're going to use your energies. So be naïve a little I'm not a pedo. "

" P..pedo? But you're only 1 year above me.. "

The blonde laughed hearing innocent answer from Gaara. " Well, the conclusion is I won't do anything funny to you. So.. Don't worry okay? "

" Okay.. "

Even though Gaara is really embarrassed, he let the Blonde change his pants. With sheepishly face he's hoping the blonde will be finished soon. Just like a professional baby-sit Naru finished his work and tried so hard to hide his blushing face, somehow he managed to hid it..

" We're finished. "

" Thank you.. "

Both of them are smiling into each other. With warm looks Naru lend his hands for Gaara to help him stand. They're about to go to Tsunade's place. It's not that far but Naru wouldn't want Gaara to walk..

" I doubt you can walk, Gaara. "

" Ng.. This could be a problem.. "

" But we can't wait much more. "

" I.. Know. " Gaara sighed as he feel so pathetic about his condition right now.

Without any cues, Naru lifted the Kazekage body like he did before going to bathroom.

" Wait! You're not going to carry me like this outside! "

" Do we have another choices? "

Gaara remain silence..

" Well.. We don't "

" Then it's settled! Hang on me. "

" W-waaah! " Gaara yelled a little when Naru jumped from his window. Instead of taking the normal road, Naru took the roofs road. More faster this way. From shocking Gaara begin to laugh in excitement. He seemed happy just like a little kid who got new toys from his parents.

" Faster, Naru! "

" Aye, sir. "

_Just like a whispering winds that cease in motion. Like a rapid ray that crushed this land of hatred. I found springs of Love smeared inside my thirst. I've been waiting.. Waiting for you._

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

_What will Tsunade say about Gaara's condition? Find out soon~_

_Chapter 3 will be out soon3 Reviews are welcome3_


	3. My Little Heaven 3

**CATLOUNGE**

Hello again~ I'm back! My commission haven't done yet.. Still 2 of them. The armor made me kinda wanna cry T.T eh? You don't understand what I'm saying? Sorry sorry! I mean, my artworks commission in dA^^ oh well. There's still 2 exams left also.. Fightooo (˚⌣˚)ง

Anddd pamparampam.. 1st commission is done! YEHA. 1 left. I will just do it tomorrow *yawn*

**Warning** : boy x boy. OOC. Typos everywhere and noob author detected.

**Disclaimer** : Gaara, Naruto and other characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing the characters to mess around~

* * *

My Little Heaven

**" My The Only Mission is To Protect you. "**

* * *

_**Hokage's room**_

" This could be pretty bad. " Tsunade sighed after finished examining Gaara's wounds. Some of the Sunagakure elders are there too, making some shock faces knowing that their Kazekage is wounded all these time.. Without telling anybody.

" What could be bad? " Asked Naru impatiently.

Gaara just remain silence.. Avoiding eye contact with the elders.

" This is some serious wound. The antidote that Gaara made just can endure the pains but it can't remove the poisons. Stuffing the poisons inside his back might harm him anytime. " Explained Tsunade-sama.

" Kazekage-sama.. " Said one of the elder. " Why didn't you tell us, my lord? "

" Yeah. We could help you searching for the herbs needed for the cure.. " Added another elder.

Gaara is kinda surprised with those sentences. He thought that the elders will mock him. There's this annoying elders that really are having a hard-rock head, always complains on whatever decision that Gaara made. It's not like Gaara's plans are wrong, but the elders are just not 'up-to-date' on everything that happens.

" I'm sorry. " Said the Kazekage. " And thank you. " He added.

Lady Tsunade is discussing this problem with Sunagakure's elders there. Gaara and Naru remained silent and waiting for Tsunade-sama to finished talking, most likely whispering because they can't hear anything.

5 minutes passed away.. And here comes the conclusion.

" Naruto. " Called lady Tsunade.

" Yeah ba-chan? "

" I give you S-ranked mission to escort lord Kazekage Gaara to Snow Village. "

" What? " Both Gaara and Naru asked in same tone and questioning faces.

" It's all decided. Our village doesn't has the kind of herbs to make the antidote. And one from Sunagakure only can endures the pains, not to cleanse the poisons. " She explained.

One of the elder speak up too..

" And based from our datas, another villages doesn't has that kind of herbs also. But there's this one village that has it.. "

" Snow Village? " Naru asked while raising his eyebrow.

" I told you already. " Tsunade sighed.

" But why Gaara has to come that far? I can grab some of the herbs and bring them back here. Gaara can wait at my house. Snow Village is awfully far away to the north. " The blonde asked again. " And Gaara cannot walk, ba-chan! "

" Listen Naruto, first, why Gaara has to come over. Gaara has to be examined there first, so we could know what kind of herbs are needed for the antidote. "

" You already said that the Snow village has the herbs that needed as main ingredient. "

" Psh.. Yeah, it's called ' seven heavens petal '. That will be the main item for the antidote. But we are not sure what the rest ingredients should be. Making an antidote is not easy baka. " Scold Tsunade-sama. " Even though I'm a medical expert, we still needing another villages help. I never encountered something like this. " She growled.

" I don't really get what you're talking about but how do we get there? " The blonde seemed not interested in listening for long sentences.. Gaara kept in silent while looking at Naru with curiosity while another leaf ninjas and elders are darting their eyes on both Tsunade-sama and Naru as they're watching some soap opera.

" We will have you two ride a train. VVIP of course. "

" Sounds good. But wait, only us two? Gaara and me? "

" As you already known Kakashi sensei with team 7 is off for missions. I recall that you're skipping the meeting this morning. "

" Damn. " Naruto growled inside his mind. ' _That's the time when i was with Gaara this morning. I was completely forgot about today's meeting. But oh well.. As long as Gaara's ok i don't mind_. '

Naru lost in his thoughts..

" Oi Naruto! " Tsunade yelled eagerly to the blonde.

" So-sorry! " Naru quickly apologize before Tsunade-san explodes the whole village. Gaara just laughed silently while watching them two trolling.

" You're not going alone, we have our chuunin and jounin ninjas just in case if anything happens to Gaara. And also, Gaara's subordinates are coming also. "

" Oh ba-chan! You're okay if anything happens to me?! Cried Naruto.

" I don't care about you Naruto, hohoho. " Here goes the evil Tsunade's laugh.

All people inside the room laughed as Naruto and Tsunade continues trolling each other some more. Naru can see from the edge of his eyes that Gaara seemed to be enjoying the show. He laughed, and smiled.. That faces he made, are just too cute.. Finished talking with Tsunade, the mission is settled. This S-ranked mission for Naruto will be on tomorrow, together with 10 chuunin ninjas and 3 jounin ninjas from leaf, and 5 jounin ninjas from suna will be joining the party. They will take the train on 6 AM so Naru and Gaara has to wake up around 4 or 5 for preparation. This mission detailed is escorting the lord Kazekage to Snowstorm Village as soon as possible and have Gaara examined by medical ninjas there. An antidote has to be completed to remove the poisons and the mission will be accomplished.

" Yosh! " Exclaimed the blonde. " Tomorrow we will be off to Snow Village! I will help you pack your things. " He offered. Knowing his own limitation, Gaara nodded and gave the blonde " OK ". Both of them went to Gaara's house once again. The raccoon brought there with bridal style again since he can't walk right now. Like he got another options.. Instead of coming through the door, Naru jumped in from the window (again) and entered the Kazekage's bedroom. Lying down the raccoon on his bed slowly so he could rest his body at the moment.

" Thank you. " Said Gaara in his low voice.

" Don't mention it. Say, what should you bring along? "

" Um.. There's clothes inside the closet. My paperworks.. "

" No paperworks. "

" But.. "

" Just relax your head for a while Gaara. "

" ...Fine. " He smiled faintly, knowing that Naru just concerned about his health.

" Good. What else? " Asked Naru while shoving some of the clothes inside Gaara's bag.

" Where did you get that bag? "

" Next to the closet. "

" Uh.. I forgot myself. And.. "

" And? " Naruto stopped his work shoving things inside the bag and turned his face to the little Kazekage on his back.

" This.. " Gaara handed a little teddy bear plushie with a light brown color on it. The doll seemed to be old enough.. At first Naru just stared to the doll without saying any words. Like, he's completely frozen and _' **wtf?**_ ' Rolling inside his brain. Several seconds later Naru blasted in laugh.

" W-what's so funny for having a doll! " Cried Gaara. Still holding the teddy doll around his arms.

" N-nothing. It's just, it's just, super cute Gaara. *srnk* "

" This doll.. "

" Ng? " Naru finally stopped laughing and wiped his tears around his eyes, caused by laughing too much.

" It accompanied me every night when I'm feeling lonely.. Not just that, but.. Every night since i was child.. "

Naru looked at the raccoon with emphatic eyes. He didn't say any words.

" Forget what i said, Naru.. "

Gaara looked down, then turned his face to the right. Hiding his face.. Words can lie, but your body can't. Gaara begin to trembling, his body is shaking a little and Naru can hear some sobbing coming from the raccoon.. Naru walked slowly and placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Asked him why. Gaara just shook his head left to right trying to signaling the blonde that he's okay. Naru knew that it was a lie. He turned Gaara's face by a little force with both of his hand palms and found that the raccoon is crying..

" ... Sorry. " Naru felt like he shouldn't laugh on the doll.. He tend to apologize and he regret on what he did earlier..

" No.. " Gaara tried to smile. But he can't. Suddenly those memories of his childhood rushing into his mind and blew himself away. His crying become more loud and louder..

With reflect, Naru gently hug the lord Kazekage's body. Placed Gaara's head on his chest and another wrapped around the raccoon's waist. Naru could feel the warmth smeared around his body as he hold Gaara tight. He kinda glad that Gaara didn't push him back or punch him like seriously when he hug the little racoon. Gaara seemed to be relaxed inside that embrace, he blasted his emotions like an endless waterfall. His tiny hands grabbed Naru's shirt and moved Naru to be closer to his body. Thirsty of 'being loved' made Gaara closed his heart to everyone. Only Naruto who could understands his suffering and despairs.. Naru tighten his arms around Gaara.

" I don't wanna be alone anymore.. " Gaara is still crying in the blonde's embraces, his eyes are swollen because crying too much since yesterday..

The blonde remain silent for a while, letting the raccoon to let go of his emotions. It's not healthy to keep the tears inside your eyes, you know. Sometimes you need to let it go.. Naru patted Gaara's head while he's tighten his arms. Seemed like the redhead calmed down a bit. Sobbing sounds are decreasing and he's no longer shaking.

" Gaara. " Called Naru, recognizing that the redhead didn't say any words. Like completely frozen in time.

" Gaara? " He called the redhead again.. But no answer.

" He's.. Asleep.. " Gaara fell in his deep sleep in no time. Naru now know one thing more about Gaara. He will fall asleep after crying too much.. The blonde laid the Kazekage's body slowly on the bed, avoiding sudden movements to prevent the raccoon to wake up.

" I will let he sleep.. Tomorrow gonna be a long day. I better prepare also. "

Naru smiled toward the sleeping beauty, Gaara.

With slow steps, Naru walked down to first floor to make sure the door was locked. After finished checking all doors and windows, Naru climbed back to the second floor and left Gaara's house with jumping out from the window, then he went home.. Gaara didn't hear anything. He keeps on sleeping, deep deep inside his dreams.. Resting his head for a while. Forgetting all the sorrows, and tasks.

Naruto's house

The blonde back again in his house. Cup of tea that Gaara were drinking on is still there.. Naru picked up the mess and cleaned the whole room. He didn't know what inside his mind, but he were just making sure next time Gaara pay a visit, the room should be clean and neat. The items has to be in order too.

Finished on cleaning, Naru went to his bedroom. Picked some clothes, and several items, or should we call junks, and putting them inside his bag. He picked the items randomly. He recall the doll that Gaara had now, that teddy bear..

" Should i gift him something, huh. Like, something can accompany him whenever I'm not around. "

He took some times thinking about what to give, and he comes up with ideas. Clothes, no, he wouldn't need one. He got bunch of them inside his closet. Pillows.. Naaah. Something hand-made.. Handmade's items are worth thousand times. Doll? Maybe? That teddy is already worn out.. A doll that represent Gaara's personality. The blonde remembered that Gaara has this raccoon-ish eyes. Raccoon doll should be okay. Off he go, rapidly ran to buy some materials he needed for making a doll. Needles, of course. Cloths, and stuffs.

" Welcome mister! What do you need? "

Greeted the shopkeeper kindly to the blonde.

" Ah, heya there. Uh, i need.. Items for making a doll. "

" Doll huh? What kind of doll are you going to make anyway? " Asked the shopkeeper while busily looking for the right materials Naruto needed.

" Hmm, this small of raccoon doll. "

The blonde made an explanation on how big the doll is going to be with both of his hands. The shopkeeper understood what Naru wanted. Walked through the desk of items and grabbed some stuffs. Naru's eyes are full of curiosity.

" Here you go. You will need this; "

The shopkeeper pointed to the needles. " And of course these items. " Together with the cloths, cloths made from synthesize fur, threads and other materials. " Should i change the cloth's color? " Asked the shopkeeper.

" Thanks! And, well. I don't know what color should i pick.. " Naru sighed in confusion.

" Tell me what kind of person you're going to gift. "

" This person doesn't talk that much. Doesn't like crowd places. Needs protection, and used to be lonely without anyone caring.. Love is one thing that.. Mostly this person seek, not wanting to be alone anymore. " Naru described him with some strong points coming from Gaara's personal life..

" Brown. " Said the shopkeeper shortly without the second thoughts.

" Why brown? " The blonde tilted his head. Giving the questioning gesture while raising his right eyebrow.

" Simple. Brown represents warmth. The color itself contains rich feelings. The color that's not too light, not too strong, not too muddy. Just like the person you mentioned earlier. Not liking the crowded places yet not wanting to be alone. Average, mild. Brown is not as strong as red, the person doesn't talk that much, and having calm personality. "

Naru seemed confused with the hard explanation so he just nodded. But he kinda impressed on how the shopkeeper understands one character's persona and matches it with colors..

" Alright brown. " Naru nodded once again, giving OK thumbs up.

" You really helped me out! Thanks a lot! " He added.

After purchasing all the items, Naru ran to his house rapidly. He tend to finish the doll by today even he doesn't really understand how to make it. In the middle of the road he ran into Shikamaru.. Again.

" Ouch! You again, tsk. "

" Argh, Naruto again. Don't keep such behavior running wildly around town like it's the end of the world. "

" It is the end of the world! " Yelled Naruto.

" Why? " Shikamaru scratched his head.. " I have to finish sewing a doll and it has to be done like soon! "

Explained the blonde.

" What? "

" What what?! "

" A doll? For what? "

" Uhhhm.. " Naruto find it kinda embarrassing if he say it's for Gaara.

" For your crush? "

" Welllll... "

" Well? "

" What the heck, i aint wasting my time here, see ya Shikamaru! "

" For Gaara. Right? "

Naruto's movement suddenly stopped as hundred kunais are storming to his legs and stabbed his neck. He turned his face to Shikamaru.

" How did you know? "

" Wild guess? " He grinned.

" Hah, so you just guessing around. "

" Well yeah, but it was right, right? "

" Uh… You see.. " Naru stopped his words.

" You're hopeless. Let me help you. " Shikamaru let out a heavy sighs and patted on Naruto's back.

" You will help me? Really? "

" Yeah. Let's just go to your house already. I got works to do y'know. What a drag. "

Naruto exclaimed happily because he got no idea how to sew. It will take shorter time if someone helps him actually since he got not much time left until tomorrow. Plus he has to take care of Gaara since he can't move by his own at this moment. He aim that he should finish the doll before night falls..

Those two ran into the blonde house. Shikamaru find his house surprisingly neat and clean.

" What's wrong with this house? " Shikamaru tilted his head and strike a questioning face.

" What's wrong? "

" Hmph. Your house is not usually clean and neat like this. Oh, you're afraid if Gaara comes over your house and found it messy. "

" Stop reading my mind and let's just start this. " Begged Naru with his flushed in red face.

" Tch, alright. "

Before both of them start, Naru made some tea first. Avoiding Shikamaru to complain about his room-service.

Shikamaru is not just good in battles, he is number one tactic-maker in Konoha and he's ultra smart. Total opposite from Naruto, of course. Naruto is kinda surprised that this pineapple-head knew how to sew. Shikamaru taught the blonde with patience, while Naru kept on groaning while working on the doll.

" Can you just please stop complaining. " Shikamaru groaned.

" But but but this is so fucking hard! See, I'm pierced like hundred times already. "

The pineapple head shook his head in depression.

" Just, think about Gaara's happy face when he receive this. Stop protesting, and work your ass already. "

Naru stopped his work for a while, and turned his blue eyes to Shikamaru's. He seemed to be drown inside his wild thoughts again.

" Gaara's happy face, eh? "

" Hmph. "

Shikamaru's words are like blessing to Naruto. The nine-tailed boy seemed to be calmed down a little bit and focused on his work. Time passed from AM to PM. Hour hand's already hit 5 PM.. Shikamaru recalled that he got to go now, need to discuss another mission with Tsunade-bachan. Naru walked him to the door and thanked him for helping out.

" Thanks, man! " Shouted Naru happily.

" Don't mention it. Off I go. C'ya. " Shikamaru raised his left hand without looking back while jumping on the roofs.

Naru recall that he should go to Gaara's house also. Just to check on him whether he woke up already or not. The blonde ran into bathroom and took a quick shower. Ran outside and rapidly rushed to the raccoon's house. Leaving the mess in the living room. Gaara's main door is closed, Naru is the one who locked it from inside. So the blonde jumped to the second floor's roof and slide the window's glass silently. He found Gaara is already sit down on his bed..

" Gaara! "

" Naruto? "

Naru jumped in and closed the window again. Walked near the Lord Kazekage's bed and sit down on the chair that is still there since yesterday.

" You just woke up? "

" Yes. I feel exhausted all of the sudden.. "

The blonde smiled and patted Gaara's shoulder. " Don't worry okay, tomorrow we're going to see the doctor. "

" … Ng. " Gaara nodded. He doesn't seemed so good right now. He's much paler than yesterday. Naru just worried if the poison spreads again. Luckily Tsunade-sama gave him another medicine that can neutralize the poisons so it won't spread.

" Come to think of it you haven't eat, have you. I will go out and buy something. "

" But.. I'm not hungry.. " Gaara shook his head sluggishly..

" Nah-ah. You should eat, if you won't. I will make you eat, even by.. " Naru blinked. " Force. "

" A-ah..? " The redhead puzzled.

" I assumed that you already understand Lord Kazekage. So I'm off to buy something. "

Gaara hasn't say anything and Naru just jumped out again from the window. The blonde knew that Gaara couldn't stand, or walk to lock the doors so he took the windows instead. The redhead turned his head to the window.

" Thank you, Naruto.. "

He smiled and sighed a bit. " I mean.. Like seriously. "

_I could endure 1 week without foods. Without waters. All I do is for you. I don't care whether you recognize this blazing feelings inside my chest or not, surrounding and begging to be exploded. I don't care if thousand of needles nesting inside my blood flesh and lungs .I don't care if I breath bloods and pains, all I need, is you._

* * *

End of the chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming soon ^_^

**Reviews please!** More review = More speed to write

And more happier the author!

Thank you!

Chapter 4 ;

Naruto and Gaara is going to SnowStorm Village tomorrow. The village is popular because of the view and the medical ninjas who studies there. ( In Masashi Kishimoto's there no such village named SnowStorm LOL. ) Those two are guarded by high level ninjas for Kazekage's safety leaving alone the safety for Naruto.

" Why didn't i get protected?! "

… Cut It out Naruto. *author sighed..

What will be happened next? ^_^

* * *

I found that another fictions are using Shikamaru as well. Why I chose Shikamaru?

Because there's no other guy in Konoha that charming except Shikamaru. In my opinion. And I picked on Sasori because he's one of my fav character. I found him also in another fic. So I guess both Shikamaru and Sasori are popular among authors ^_^

Until our next meeting, farewell 3


	4. My Little Heaven 4

**CATLOUNGE**

Hello again people~ I'm going to write moreee since today is another holiday ^_^ Today Naru and Gaara are going to SnowStorm Village, far far to the north.. End of the introduction, let's just get started!

**Warning** : Boy X Boy, typo everywhere, grammar fails, noob author detected

**Disclaimer** : All character belong to Mashashi Kishimoto~

* * *

My Little Heaven 4

" **Figured Out That I Like You, Maybe?** "

* * *

Today Naruto woke up earlier than usual. He always woke up late around 9AM or 10AM.. But today, is different. He got task, a serious task to do. Alarm rang, surrounded his bedroom. The blonde opened his eyes and tried to collect his souls. With zombie style he got up and walked to the bathroom. It was 4AM there. Everyone else were still sleeping and dreaming. Naru brushed his teeth, washed his face, washed his hairs and body with soapy soap.. He can't stop yawning and he found that getting up early in the morning is so hard. Like a slap right in the face. But he had to. Finished showering and wearing his usual clothes, the blonde lift his bag and wear it on his back. He didn't forget to shove the doll he made yesterday inside his bag. Ready to go, he locked the outer door and walked to Gaara's house. Again, the nine-tailed boy jumped on the roof, slide Kazekage's windows silently, jumped in and closed the windows. Gaara were still sleeping, surprisingly Naru's jacket is still with him. Covering half of his body. Where the fuck are the blankets? Gaara's sleeping while hugging his teddy around his arms.. Naru didn't want to wake him up, but.. Gaara has to prepare himself too.. When Naru is about to wake him up, Gaara's clock rang in this super noisy sound, made the blonde shocked like he were about to be executed.

" Ng.. "

The raccoon opened his left eye, he's a little shock when he saw Naruto was already there, standing next to his bed.

" Naruto..? "

" Morning Gaara. " Naru smiled toward the raccoon and helped Gaara to sit.

The room.. Filled with emptiness and a luminous from the stars and outer lamps rushed into Gaara's room. Without a lamps on, the room was already lit itself..

" I'm about to wake you up, but your alarm rang.. It's kinda shock me. "

" Oh.. Right. We're going to Snow Village today, huh.. " Gaara rubbed his eyes.

Gaara was still sleepy, just by looking at those watery eyes. He tried not to yawn or falls back to sleep again. Naru shoved his hand inside his bag, searching for handkerchief. The blonde walked out from bedroom without saying anything. Gaara just looked to him and questioning what's he going to do. The blonde back with wet handkerchief in his hand, walked near the raccoon and..

" Hmppph, Na-naruto. "

" Wake up sleepy head. " Naru keeps on rubbing the handkerchief on Gaara's face, but slowly and gently. He used a warm waters instead of cold waters.

' _Tee-hee_ ' Said Naru in his mind.

" Naruto.. " Gaara didn't do anything but flushed in embarrassment once again when Naru gently rubbed his face, down to the neck to gather his consciousness. The raccoon's eyes are looking down, too afraid to look into the deep blue eyes of Naruto. He could feel those warm hands touching his soft cheeks. His heart is pounding and words are completely grasped inside his throat.

" Uh Gaara, are you sure you're okay. Your face feels hot somehow. " Naru tilted his head, darting his eyes to the raccoon, Gaara just keep looking down without answering.

" I… I'm alright. " Answered the redhead.

" Ooo..kay? Alright then I will help you clean yourself. Hmm.. " Naru was thinking.

" In this kind of morning, would be better if I clean your body with towel and warm waters instead of taking you to the bathroom. "

Gaara nodded. Naru went to bathroom and fill some waters inside a tiny bowl, preparing some towels then turned back to Gaara's room. Gaara seemed nervous somehow.. Naru tried not to scare the raccoon or anything.. The blonde walked to Gaara's bed, put down the towels and bowl full of warm waters on the desk beside the bed.

" I have to take them off again. I mean, your clothes. "

Gaara just said " OK. " and let Naruto to do the rest.. Just like a perfect baby sitter, Naruto finished on cleaning like in no time. Naruto did it gently, just like a father who is taking care of his son.. Gaara smiled secretly.. Enjoying what the blonde did to him, not just today or now. All these time. Naruto didn't change. He always clumsy and impatient, but he's kind, it's so rare to find someone who is willing to help each other without getting a pay back.

When Naruto is about to wear Gaara his new shirts, he trip on bed's sheets and bounced into Kazekage's body.

" O-owww.. " Cried the raccoon.

" S..so-; " The blonde was going to apologize but his words **stopped** when his eyes met the raccoon's.

" Naruto.. "

_***gulp*** ' I should get up but my body feels so paralyzed.. Or it's more likely my body doesn't want to gets up on its own. ' _Naruto tried to fight inside his thoughts, but his lust took control over him.

***knock knock*** " Kazekage Gaara. We have to leave now. "

' _**shiiit **__it's the ninja who are going to escort Gaara. He just broke my moment damn. '_

Naru dashed and jumped off the bed, turned himself and looked to the raccoon, still freezing in shock. He would like to apologize soon

***knock***

" YYYES WAIT A SECOND. " Naruto yelled toward the annoying knocks. " Gaara.. "

" Let's go. " Naru pulled Gaara's hand gently.

" Naru. "

" Uh, yeah? "

" Can you please take my sweater inside closet.. "

" O-okay. "

The blonde opened the closet once again and found there's some sweater on the bottom. He took one out. " Naru. " Called the redhead. Gaara seemed calm about what just happened awhile ago. That was a relieve..

" Get one for you too. I know you didn't bring yours. " Gaara smiled.

" Thank you, Gaara. " Naru putted the redhead's bag on his bed and shoved the sweater in. Without saying anything Gaara shoved his doll inside the bag which Naruto found it's really cute. And he's kinda mad that why the hell should Gaara's subordinates came in a wrong timing.

" Let's go. " Said Naru nervously.

" Well, let's go! " Exclaimed the lord Kazekage calmly.

Naruto helped the Kazekage Gaara to stand, lifted the bags and putted them both on his shoulder, and walked Gaara to the first floor. The blonde opened the door, Gaara's subordinates were already here, together with another ninjas in A and B ranks, jounin and chuunin. The blonde locked the door from the outside, Gaara lend him the keys. The gifts from friends, and Naruto's jacket which is still soaked in dry bloods are still in the second floor.. Well that thing can wait, Gaara's conditions become number one here, anything else can be postponed somehow.

" Good morning, Kazekage Gaara, Naruto. " Greeted everyone there, perfectly treats Gaara with polite manners and such. _' You've become someone, Gaara. I'm proud of you. ' _Said Naru in his mind.

" Morning. " Gaara replied shortly and smiled.

" Yo. " Greeted Naru.

" First, please hop on to the carriage. We will take a route to the train station. The train is already waiting for you there. " Explained one of the chuunin ninja.

The carriage was run with 2 horses. It's really rare to seeing one.. Only those who's in high position or honorable people could ride something like this. The carriage is having a closed room with some windows attaching in both side. Just like a car.

" **OIII.** "

' _This voice.. '_

" T-Tsunade-bachan?! What are you doing here?! " Yelled Naruto with his one finger pointed to the Hokage-sama.

" What kind of manner is that?! Pointing me with fingers, geez! "

Both of them continued arguing in some minutes.. Gaara and the others just remain silent, watching Tsunade-sama and Naruto back in action( infinite times already ).

" Ahem, sorry for the troubles Naruto made, everyone. "

" **WHATTT**, I didn't do any shit wronggggg…! "

The redhead patted Naru's shoulder, signaling him to stop arguing.

" Hmph, see the Kazekage is really different from you baka. Try to be more calm like him! "

" But im perfectly calm until you shown up and yelled at meee! "

The redhead shook his head left and right, let out a sigh. " Naruto.. ssst. "

" Tch, alright already. What do you need ba-chan. "

" Nah, I just wanted to see if the preparation going well. Go help Gaara ride on the carriage! "

" That's what I'm going to do awhile ago! "

Seemed the storm between those two will never stop.. Well, that's our Hokage and Jinchuurichi. What do you expect. Naruto helped Gaara to climb the stairs and sited him down on the carriage's sofa inside. Such a luxurious design when you look inside the room.. The brown color filled most of the wallpaper and decorated with beautiful lines from gold and yellow color. Even the floor of the carriage has red rugs. There's curtains with soft brown colors hanging on the both side of windows, with a golden ropes ties the curtains open.

When Naruto hopped in after Gaara, Tsunade-bachan waved from the outer window. So she woke up in this kind of hours just to check up on her preparation. Such a responsible Hokage. Today Tsunade-bachan didn't come with Shizune. She went here by herself.

" Thank you ba-chan! We'll be back soon! " Shouted Naruto, his head popped out from the window. The redhead waved his hand and say _Thank You_ even though his voice isn't reaching Tsunade.

Another ninjas are following outside carriage. Both Gaara and Naruto were given a special treat, because Gaara himself a Kazekage and Naruto is precious for Tsunade.. So... Well. Even though Tsunade-sama yelled like there's no tomorrow to Naru, deep inside her heart, she does _**care**_, about Naruto. So she's making sure that everything went well before Gaara and Naru left Konoha. Tsunade sighed in relieved.

" I trust you Naruto. You can defend him from any obstacle. _Right_? "

The Hokage smiled toward the carriage.

The carriage started to move. Slowly and gained some speed. Dashed into the winds. Konoha was still sleeping. All gentle lights were lid. Bright. Created a beautiful view from inside the carriage. The sky drew a very pleasant dark blue mixed with light blue colors. Stars were shining brightly. The luminous hits the ground and the ground itself reflected the lights. They were collide..

The blonde pointed his finger out of the window then turned his head to Gaara.

" Look. " He started.

" Beautiful. " He ended, with a warm smile.

Gaara looked out from the windows which the blonde were pointing. " Indeed. " He responded.

Both of them were enjoying the ride. The view was rare. Since the blonde always wake up late, and Gaara never seen Konoha in dawn time like this. Both were amazed by the beautiful scenery surrounding them.

The ride took over 30 minutes, more or less. Naru and Gaara were talking about so much stuff. They laughed and enjoyed the moment. They finally arrived at the station. It was nearly empty, because it's still too early morning. Only few people were there. Gaara's subordinate opened the carriage's door for Gaara while the blonde insisted on opening the door by himself when one of the ninja was going to open it for Naru. Seemed like the blonde doesn't really like being treated special. The raccoon walked down the carriage with Naru's help. Everyone who were at the station gave Gaara a polite bows, not expecting that the Kazekage will be there. Gaara replied with a faint smile.

" Damn. You're so popular and respected. "

" I am..? " Gaara asked.

" You are. See all of those services. " The blonde laughed cheerfully. " And, look at those girls there, they were fangirling like mad around you. " He continued.

" Well.. "

Naru turned his head around monitoring the station while the other ninjas preparing the ride for both of them.

" Do you have a crush, Gaara? "

" Crush..? "

The blonde nodded. " Yeah, someone you like. "

" Mmmh.. I don't know.. I guess? " The redhead answered and his face became slightly red somehow.

" Wow, yeah? Who? "

" Ummm.. "

" Excuse me Kazekage Gaara and Naruto, the train is ready. "

' _**Shit**_ ' Naruto groaned inside his mind.

_' This subordinates never stop bugging me. '_

Gaara said OK and thanks to the subordinates, called Naru out and they both walked to the train. **Holy shit**, was the first comment escaped from Naruto's mouth. The train was unexpectedly luxurious. Not like the other ordinary trains around. Everything for Gaara is special.. Gaara was amazed by the look of the train. It filled with blood-red rugs, golden curtains, there's luxurious looking sofa with red covered pillows. Between the sofas, there's coffee table completed with red roses pot, nice coasters and decorated plate mates. A big windows are set in the middle of the room. Showing a perfect view out from the windows. There's also an air conditioner. The room for both Gaara and Naruto is separated from the rooms for the subordinates. Gaara and the blonde were given the Main Room which is VVIP ride just like Tsunade-bachan said. The other rooms are divided and blocked with a door that can be locked. Giving them two **privacy** without being spied. I mean, in a _positive way_.

Naruto walked Gaara in, another subordinates were bowing down and went to their very own rooms. The train's doors were closed then and the train started to grumble, and moved slowly.

The blonde helped Gaara to sit on the fluffy red sofa, Naru went to the other side of sofa.. And sat there. Naru looked total excited and became so noisy commenting about the stuffs inside the luxurious train. Gaara just smiled and chuckled seeing the blonde's funny reactions like a total idiot.

" This isss sooo rrreeelaxing! " The blonde exclaimed happily while stretched his muscles.

" Well, yes. I never expect something like this. "

" You deserve this Gaara. " Naru smiled a gentle smile towards Gaara. The redhead were amazed by that smile for a while..

" Anyway, " the blonde gets up from his seat and walked to the coffee-maker machine next to the entrance there. There's also a desk full of appetizers and cakes. What a service. " Coffees? "

He offered.

" I want one! "

' ... ' Whose sound is this, he growled. Gaara made a questioning face and looked around. He were not the one who was making that sound. When Naru turned his head to the back he found someone he known so much standing there with an innocent face while holding up the ' _Icha Icha Paradise_ ' book on his left hand. Waving hi to both Gaara and Naru.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KAKASHI-SENSEI? " Naru yelled almost making the window's glasses break. Gaara remained silent and looked at Kakashi with guessing eyes. The redhead opened his mouth, " Kakashi-sensei.. Good morning. " Then smiled, and bowed down a little after get up from his seat faintly. Knowing that Naruto rapidly held the raccoon's arm preventing him to falls down.

" Ah. " Kakashi started.

" You guys are so cute together. And good morning for you too Gaara chan. "

" Hmph Gaara don't waste your energies to stands up. "

Kakashi walked closer to Naru and Gaara. Tilted his head and sighed.

" So, I never imagined that Gaara became so fragile before. "

" Well yeah cursed that damn poisons. " Naruto groaned angrily, recalling Sasori name who made Gaara like this. " Oh and, what are you doing here Kakashi-sensei? I thought you went on mission with team 7. "

" Like I will let go a wild jinchuurichi alone, huh? Tsunade-sama ordered me to come and guard you two on your journey. I can't let Naruto gone berserk if anything happens actually. "

He explained his existence here. That's pretty reasonable since it's not safe letting Naruto go out without any skilled ninjas that understand how to seals back the nine-tailed demon inside the blonde if he went on the rage.

" Thank you Kakashi-sensei.. " Gaara thanked him, his voice is gotten narrowed.. His face became more paller. And the heat of his body lowered also, Naruto can feel it when he touched him a while ago.. " I wonder if Sunagakure will be alright when I'm away like this.. " Gaara wondered and murmured to himself, but both Kakashi and Naruto could hear it.

" It will be okay, your big sister Temari handled the Kazekage's role there. " Answered Kakashi, he walked around the room gazed into everything inside it.

" Really..? I didn't know.. " Gaara murmured again.

" Yeah I just heard from Tsunade-sama this midnight. *yawn* I haven't really sleep from yesterday though. I'm going to my room. " Said Kakashi, he walked to the door that connecting his room to Gaara's room. " Just enjoy the ride, it will take hours. Oh! Naruto, i'd like you to making me a cappuccino when i woke up. " He waved, and disappeared behind the door. The door was shut, and lock sound was heard.

" There he goes again, he will only read that porn novel again instead of sleeping. "

Gaara chuckled. " Is that novel really that bad? "

" It's really embarrassing. The words are giving me creeps. I wonder why Kakashi-sensei liked it so much. "

" So, what's the book about? " The redhead asked while looking at Naru stepped aside and sat down on the couch. Relaxing his neck on the soft sofa. Sky-blue eyes were staring at the ceiling. The ceiling itself decorated by awesome crafting and colored in gold-brown colors which fits the other elements well inside the room.

" Love. " The blonde answered. " It's about love, and _sex_. "

Gaara fell silent. Looked down on his hips..

" Love, huh.. And.. Sex? " He replied Naru's sentences like a total innocent. The blonde just grinned and nodded.

" Yeah. Why is that Gaara? "

The redhead wasn't very sure to say this, but he gathered all his guts and asked " How's the feeling of loving someone.. ? "

" Hmm? Well.. " Naru was a little shocked hearing that question came from Gaara. Maybe the redhead just didn't understand properly. Since he were alone and the blonde doubt that anybody ever explain something like this to him.

" For me, " he continued, his eyes met the redhead's. " It's a feelings when your heart races, being with someone you like. You feel like you want to hug them tight and never let go.

And, your body heats up and somewhat like burning and you greedily will ask for _**more**_ from that person.. " He finished the explanation with a slight blush coming from his tanned cheek. He looked to another direction not wanting the redhead see him blushes.

" Ask for more..? " Asked Gaara, his eyes are filled with curiosity. " Like what? "

" You hug, kiss, and ended up in bed. _If you know what I mean_. "

" You mean have sex? "

Naru chocked himself real hard, he were drinking a glass of mineral water awhile ago. It's not like Gaara that blurted everything out like that. " Aaah, well.. Yes after you ***cough*** get married. ***cough cough*** "

" I see.. So have you ever feel that way? "

Gaara handed the blonde a tissue. The waters were brusting into nowhere, the blonde took the tissues and wiped all the mess around his whiskered face with embarrassment.

" Me? "

" Mm. " The redhead nodded.

" I'm not sure. I think, yes. "

" So you have a crush, after all. "

" I.. Don't know. _Maybe_. "

All the answers came from Naru was tangled and misgivings. It made the redhead more curious.

" Who? " It was an exact same question came from Naru towards Gaara back then, at the station.

" You. "

The massive sounds came from another train that crossed the line next to this train's line rushed in to the room and blurred every words Naruto just said awhile ago..

" What? Who? Sorry I didn't hear anything.. "

" Nevermind. "

Naru was relieved that the redhead didn't hear what he said, he were saying that unconsciously like almost spontaneous. _' __**Shit**__ what did I just say, I'm so glad that the train were coming in a right timing. Gaara will hate me like seriously if he heard what I said before. '_

" _Someone special_. " The blonde grinned. Gaara was confused, but well, he didn't ask for a second time so he just remained silent.

" Here, let me take some cakes and coffees. " Naru offered again.

" I want hot chocolate milk. "

" Huh? "

" That one. " Gaara innocently pointed the milk desk at the side Naruto was going to go.

' _Aww.. I never know Gaara loves to drink something like this. He's super cute I just want to smack my head on something hard because of his cuteness overkills 999.999 damages! '_

" Naruto? " Gaara called again seeing the blonde were spacing out.

" Oh! Right, right, here comes my Kazekage. " Naru shook his head and started making the hot chocolate milk.

Gaara thanked him and turned his face out of the windows to enjoy the landscape there. A huge grassland embracing the light blue-sky together with a sun that was shining brightly signaling it's already morning. There's nothing out there but an electric poles standing firmly as the train goes by with a full speed. The chocolate essence from the milk hugged the atmosphere inside the room created a gentle feelings around. " Mmh.. " Gaara murmured. " The smell's nice. "

" It is. This is some of the high quality milk they got. " Responded the blonde while raising the milk's bottle that showing the label of it, one of the most expensive milk around the villages. The blonde measuring the sugars, milk powders and such in a right calculation. Gaara turned his vision toward the blonde, he smiled when seeing Naru making the hot choco milk for him.

" You're so skilled on making drinks. " Gaara complimented.

" I'm not actually. " Naru grinned and was happy with that praise coming from Gaara.

" Here you go. " The blonde placed the glass of milk on the coffee table. The glass's decorated well also. " Thank you. " Redhead smiled and drank the milk without a second thought.

" Yummy. " Was his first reaction.

" Really? Phew, I'm glad~ " Naru stepped back to the desk with full of cakes. He brought some on the plate, cheese cakes, tiramisus, croissant, all types of cakes are almost there waiting to be eaten somehow. Placed neatly and the laced coaster are fitted nicely. " What cakes do you want, Gaara-sama? "

" Didn't I told you to stop calling me by '_sama_'. "

" Why not? " The blonde laughed a little while the redhead was annoyed with Naru's previous sentences."

" It's just too formal. "

" Sorry Gaara-chan. "

Naruto really can't stop picking on the little raccoon, because whenever Gaara making a mad face or annoyed face he looked so cute. Well yes Gaara's smiles are number one.

Gaara let out a single sigh, Naruto would never listen anyway. The redhead looked like he enjoyed the cakes and drink that Naruto served for him. Naru didn't mind though, it's not like he were doing this by force, he willing to do anything, to make the redhead happy. The feelings are growing inside the blonde's heart. Now one thing that he was **sure** about himself.

_**I like him.**_

Without ' _maybe_ ' or ' _I guess_ '.

_But, are you feeling the same..?_

_Yet, I'm too __**afraid**__ to confess._

_I'm too __**afraid**__ to speak what inside my mind, and heart._

_I'm too __**afraid**__ I will just creates another Sin._

_I will keep the feelings myself, until someday. Somewhere. Sometimes._

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

Phew it's fairly long ^-^ Sorry for the late update! Gaara and Naruto is on their way to Snow Village, it will takes a longgg hours. So, enjoy the ride guys~ I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I admit I'm not one of those professional authors ^-^

_**Please reviews**_! More reviews = more happy an author will be, and gaining more speed to write! -

Until our next meet, farewell ^-^


End file.
